Under the Desk ¦ Phantaruk 3
Phantaruk begins to become dull as Jared is forced to do tedious work rather than play a horror game. Synopsis Jared picked up a head. He doesn't know what it will be used for. Some dudes are killing Jared, some bang their heads against a wall and others are taking a nap! Jared discovers that the head was used for a retina scanner. Jared walks around and finds a key, and a torch battery. Jared has to wait for an enemy to walk past him. He waits for a long time. Jared really wants to like these games. Jared has to hide behind a desk as another enemy walks slowly past. Jared arrives back in the area he was before. He doesn't even have a map to help him. There are so many dudes walking around! He finally finds the tube he needs to move on. Jared makes fun of another note. Jared has to wait for another tum to walk past. Jared accidentally puts a finger gun up to his head. He changes how he holds his hand to his head so it looks less like a gun. Jared gets beaten to death, and is reset back in the previous room. Jared tries to get over the stretcher that is in his way using a Caution sign. Jared waits in the shower room with another dude and talks to him. Someone sprints past where Jared is and stops. Jared finally turns the power on. The character has to get naked. He gets asked questions, and gets them wrong. He has to redo the test until he gets it right. The character nervously puts his arm in a socket, and gets stabbed by 6 giant needles. Jared hopes that no one is afraid of needles. Jared now has a glowy barcode. Jared doesn't want to put his clothes back on! Jared heads to the administration hub to be a receptionist. The second level is complete. Jared wants to mess with a brain creature. Jared has to listen to another log. Jared asks why he needs to care about what happened on the ship. He finds a computer that makes references to other games. Jared reads the emails to get a code. He can't play the games because they need a internet connection to play. Jared needs to go find a hand. The toxins come back, and Jared doesn't want to have to use many needles. Editing Jared complains that the beeping will come back. An enemy appears, and attacks Jared while he hides under a desk. Jared hides further under the desk so the enemy can't hit him. Jared accepts death. Jared discovers that he could just die and his toxin levels will reset, and the needles are meaningless. Jared gets attacked again. Jared tries to be positive about this game, but is struggling. The game tries to be scary by making weird effects when enemies are seen, but Jared gets annoyed instead. Jared doesn't like simply hiding from bad guys. Jared begs the game to allow him to see. Jared hides under a desk again after almost being caught. The sound effects aren't as good as they could be. Jared has to look at the enemy to know where he is rather than being able to hear it. The enemy doesn't even care about having the flashlight being flashed on him. Jared doesn't care about this game any more. Jared explains what the game needs to do better. Jared apologises, but he can't play anymore. He starts a rave with an enemy. He stalks the enemy until he gets killed. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos